


来自beta的观察笔记 chap.26

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	来自beta的观察笔记 chap.26

XX年X月X日  
过去一年，发生了很多的事情。所幸现在一切都安稳了下来。  
律子怀孕了。未来有很多的事情可以期待。  
新年快乐。  
摘自樱井翔日记  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

抓好头发后，大野智再一次穿上了那身藏青色的三件套西装，将绣着V字暗花的暗银色领带搭在浅灰色衬衫上，对着穿衣镜努力回忆着松本润的动作，为自己打了一个双环结。打量了镜子中的自己一会儿，他私心又别上了一个剑鱼形状的领带夹。  
“大野桑。”他记得昨天松本润这样对他说过：“等官司结束后，你再带我去钓鱼吧。”  
所以他打算别着这个领带夹坐在旁听席的第一排，虽然他不知道原告席上的松本润会不会注意到这个领带夹，或者即使他注意到了，能不能猜出背后的意思。但是这一点小心思，已经足够让大野智的心情好起来。  
他穿上皮鞋，揣好了钱包钥匙，离开了自己的公寓。

东京地方法院的门口今天却是十分安静。从相叶那里听说，民生党方面这次特地和相熟的政治记者们打了招呼，让他们尽量不要报导这一次的上诉审。过去的小半个月里，因为松本议员在法院门口遇刺的事件，相关的报导和对保守党的趁势打击已经铺天盖地地占据了所有媒体的版面。再度追击曝光，也许反而会引起民众的抗拒心理。松本润现在是民生党的“重要财产”——这是他自己自嘲着对大野智说的。重要财产总是需要好好保护。  
大野智走向预定好审理松本润的官司的法庭，交上了自己的预约牌号，走到了前排坐下，他听见自己的心紧张得蹦蹦跳，低头看看自己的手指，又抬头看看天花板的灯。发了一会儿楞，他还是从裤袋里掏出了手机，开始处理工作的邮件。之前已经播出了一轮的口红广告因为广受好评，早已经敲定了要由大野来制作第二支广告片。在松本润家里陪他休养的日子里，大野智已经和手下敲定好了广告的创意发给了厂商，而此刻他正在无休止地与各方沟通着方案的细节。他鼓起了脸颊，撅着嘴专心敲打着手机键盘，甚至都没留意到周围的人逐渐多了起来。  
直到他听见背后有人惊呼“啊，是松本议员”他才猛地抬起头来，正好看见穿着炭灰色西服的松本润拉开原告席的座位坐下，头发用发油固定在脑后露出优美的侧面轮廓，帅气得让大野智几乎要像个小粉丝一般拍起掌来。  
松本润往旁听席扫了一眼，就看到第一排坐着的大野智，两手扒着面前的护栏，脸上的表情傻兮兮的。  
这样的场合他不能对大野智眨眼或者微笑，只是和他对看了一两秒钟，就又转回了头。  
着黑袍的法官走进了法庭。  
第一次开庭并不会做出判决，庭审持续了三个多小时便休庭了。松本润呼了一口气，站起身来和律师们握手，然后避开了人群从关系者专用的通道离开了法院。出门却看见大野智正守在路边，看见自己拼命挥着手冲上来：“松本议员！”  
松本润搞不清他什么意思：“哈？”  
“我是您的粉丝。”大野智笑眯眯地，点头哈腰地伸出手来：“请和我握手！”  
松本润失笑，伸出了右手。大野智用两手抓住他的手摇了摇，松本润装出了嫌弃的表情：“喂！回去要洗手啊。”  
大野智装出很惊慌的表情猛摇头。  
松本润笑得更开了：“今晚怎么样？”  
“下午要和委托方开会，晚上得和他们一起吃饭……”大野智的眉毛又撇了下来。  
“唔，好吧。”松本润说，想着去约七之助他们喝酒也不错。  
“那……我回去上班了。”大野智有点笨拙地说着，对松本润挥了挥手。松本拽住他的胳膊往自己怀里带了一下，抬头看看左右并没有人，低头亲了亲大野智的鼻尖。  
大野智脸红起来，用手背挡住了自己的脸。松本润笑着拍了下他的屁股：“去吧。”

一个月后判决结果出来的那天松本润因为要在民生党提出的医改法案的媒体见面会上做演讲，并没有到法庭听审。判决书被送达到了他的办公室。秘书山田将装了判决书的信封递给他，而他甚至在拿起拆信刀之前就知道结果。他输了。输的理由也是他们早有预料的——毕竟所主张的大部分都是松本母亲的人身权利，即使是儿子，也不能取代死去的母亲提起诉讼。  
“樱井律师刚刚打过电话来问您是否要向最高法院上诉。”山田检查着自己的备忘录。  
“唔，你回复她，说我还需要和党部商量，会在这个星期内告诉他们我的决定。”  
“松本议员……”山田有点不赞同地皱起眉：“这是您的官司。”  
“山田君，你知道这不光是我的官司。”松本润戴上了眼镜，看着山田笑了笑：“往前看吧。”  
“…是。”  
那晚松本润去了大野智家。大野智正在自己的工作室里捏软陶人玩，松本润进了工作室亲了一下他的脸颊算作打招呼，然后又走回厨房去料理下酒菜。大野智把手随便在围裙上蹭了蹭，跑进厨房拉开冰箱看了看：“酒可能不够两个人喝，我下去买点？”  
“嗯，去吧。”  
两个人舒舒服服坐在沙发和茶几之间的空隙上，就着松本润刚做好的酒蒸蛤蜊和土豆泥沙拉喝着烧酒，面前的电视机上播放着最近当红的搞笑节目。  
“我的官司输了。”松本润随意地说。  
“唉？”大野智险些被酒呛了：“可是今天看新闻节目里并没有说到啊……”除了钓鱼资讯，现在大野智看的最多的电视节目恐怕就是新闻评论了。  
“嗯，被压下来了吧。”  
“可是在节目里看到润君今天在那个法案……什么法案来着？医疗？总之，媒体见面会上的演讲了。”大野智说：“很帅气哦。”  
松本润笑笑，又为自己倒了一杯酒。大野智知道他心里并不好受，但又不擅长安慰别人，只好沉默地摸了摸他的后背。  
节目正好进了广告，第一个播放的就是大野智制作的新一轮口红广告。比起之前像百花盛放般娇艳的第一支广告，这一支的基调却是黑色。高大健壮眼神魅惑的男模特站在画面的中央，第一支广告里就出现过的女模特们手里拿着口红从他身边经过，在他脸上留下一道又一道色彩，而最后他拿着浓艳到妖异的红伸向了镜头，仿佛要点在镜头前的观众嘴唇上。  
“以前从未在电视上见过这个男模特呢。”松本润说。  
“唔。那天去合作了很久的模特经纪公司看了下，不知怎的就挑中了他。挺不错的吧，这孩子。”大野智有些自得地笑起来。  
“哦——？”  
“唉？”大野智笑了：“不要吃醋哇，润酱。”  
“没有好吗。”松本润翻了个白眼：“只是觉得你拍的广告很……像是个危险的人拍出来的。不过我挺喜欢的。”  
“嘿嘿。”烧酒的瓶子空了，大野智站起身来，另去冰箱里取出了冰镇的发泡清酒。  
“satoshi，这个周末你有空吗？”松本润一边拧着瓶盖一边问。  
“有空啊。怎么啦？”  
“不是说要带我去钓鱼吗？”  
“唔，是呢，那么我和船长联系。”  
“还有，钓完鱼后……”松本润顿了一下：“钓完鱼后，陪我去一下我母亲的墓吧。”  
“噢……”大野智本来在低头给船长发mail，抬起头来看了松本润一眼：“嗯，好啊。”

周末他们在海上消磨了七八个小时的时间。松本润运气极好钓上了大鱼，虽然大多数时候他只是躲在遮阳棚下面嚼着鱼肉香肠看着恋人兴奋的样子，每隔一个小时就把他拖回来一次补上一层防晒油。但下船的时候，大野智的鼻尖还是晒爆了皮。  
他们驱车前往市郊的公共墓地。她去世的时候，松本润的舅舅并没有多余的财力将她的遗骨存放在寺庙内，花钱让和尚起上一个好听的法号。而当松本润挣得了钱，也并没有移动他母亲的遗骨。他想，那是不应该移动也不应该被忘却的东西。  
夕阳在暮色的天空里染上薄红的时候，他们在绵延不绝的小小的石制墓碑中间穿行，直到寻到属于松本润母亲的那一座。墓碑前供奉着一捧白色栀子花，那是他母亲生前很喜爱的花朵。  
大野智疑惑地皱起了眉：“是谁先来过？你舅父吗？”  
“他们一家去塞班旅行了啊。”松本润也有点疑惑，然后突然地感到了不快。是他。  
大野智显然也想到了：“那么是——”  
“算了。”松本润打断了他，蹲下来细细清理着从石头的缝隙里伸出来的杂草。  
大野智站在墓碑前面，双手合十低下了头。他也不知道自己想对恋人的亡母说些什么。总归，是一些好的期许吧。

然而民生党的医疗改革法案也并没有通过投票。尽管保守党在之前的事件中元气大伤，毕竟他们还是多数党。他们并没有在舆论的压力之前退缩，反而更加团结了起来，这倒是民生党方面所没有预料到的。  
可是松本润似乎却并不为此感到多么困扰。他对着镜头大方地微笑：“吸取这次的教训，我们在今后仍然会继续这场胜负。”

大野智和松本润始终没有搬到一起住。松本润隐晦地提过一次，而大野智隐晦地拒绝了。于是松本润不再想这事，何况现在这样也很不错。反正他们都有进出彼此公寓的权限，有时候松本润回家会发现大野智在自己的床上睡着了，有时大野智回家会发现厨房里飘出松本润拿手的意面的香味。松本润安稳地渡过了一次又一次的发情期。偶尔他因为工作而不得不使用抑制剂，但大部分时间他都能放心地把一切交给大野智。  
“润酱，今年和我一起回实家过新年好么？”大野智亲吻着松本润汗湿的后背。  
“唔？”松本润隐秘的部位还在因为不完全的满足而收缩着，有点恍惚地回了一句：“会给你家里人添麻烦吧。”  
可是半个月之后的新年夜，他还是跟着大野智来到了大野家。尽管他一向习惯于在舅舅家，或是中村家度过新年。尽管他担心给大野智的家人添麻烦。可是大野智说了没问题的，所以他忐忑地跟着来了。  
大野家吵吵嚷嚷地，而他就像所有大野家的人一样，把脚伸在被炉里，吃着暖乎乎的猪肉白菜锅和年菜，然后剥着橘子喝着酒，看着电视里的歌唱节目。  
后来他手里握着半个橘子，在被炉边睡着了。大野智为他在脑后塞了一个枕头。  
等到松本润醒过来的时候，已经是日上三竿，周围却静悄悄地。他干咳了两声，慢吞吞爬起来去洗漱，又慢吞吞走回来，把自己重新塞回了被炉里。  
大野智也打着呵欠抱着家里的老猫走了过来坐进被炉里，老猫从他怀里挣脱，静静地趴伏在一边。  
“好安静。”松本润说：“你家里人呢？”  
“去夏威夷了。一大早走的。”  
“哈？”  
“他们要去那边度假半个月。”大野智不怎么在意地说：“我要工作所以不能陪他们去……而且我也想多陪陪你。”  
松本润笑了，在被炉里挪了挪往大野智那边挤了下，然后吻住了他。  
他们交换粘腻的亲吻，夹杂着开玩笑的低语和笑声。大野智把松本润按在榻榻米上，像剥一个胖乎乎的大洋葱一样一层层剥着他的衣服，然后进入他的身体。  
老猫咪呀叫了一声，站起来甩了甩尾巴离开了房间。两个人都笑了，松本润用大腿夹住了大野智的腰，泄露出满足惬意的呻吟声；大野智晃动着，享受着他温热湿润的包裹。阳光透过纸拉门的缝隙射进来，在两个人身边漏下金色的影子。  
突然地，他们都知道，那一个时刻来临了。  
大野智甚至没有出声征询松本润的意见，因为他知道对方心中感受到了和他一样的悸动。他伸手掐了掐松本润的臀，对方立刻乖巧地把大腿更抬高，变成方便他深入的姿势。大野智探向那个地方，然后没有一丝犹豫，将自己的性器卡进了那个通往生殖腔的缝隙里。  
那里似乎是敏感到让松本润觉得难以承受的地方，他狠狠倒抽了一口气，张开了嘴唇想要呻吟却发不出一点声音。大野智抚摸着他的头发安抚他，他的性器在松本润体内卡住成结。松本润攀住他的肩膀，连呼吸都感到困难。滚烫的精液浇进他的生殖腔，他向后仰起脖子，眼前发黑几乎要晕厥过去。  
“润！润！”始作俑者拍拍他的脸颊：“看着我……”  
松本润颤抖着看向他，大野智那么专注地盯着他的眼睛。松本润吸了口气，终于找回了自己的声音——虽然几乎是带着哭腔：“satoshi……”  
不需要他再多说什么，大野智再一次送上亲吻。  
“我是你的。”大野智说。  
松本润被标记带来的灭顶快感冲刷着，无法好好地用语言做出回应，只能更紧地将大野智收拢在自己的怀抱里，让他为自己染上再也无法洗去的气味。

新年过后，国会的中期选举开始了。不是争夺什么最受欢迎议员，而是实实在在地为了议员的席位，松本润也必须参加这次选战。  
“satoshi帮我做选举广告宣传好么？”  
“唉？我草案早就做好了，还想说你不请我请了别人的话该怎么办。”  
两个人笑着亲吻。  
于是后来松本润登上了大野智为他设计外观的选战车。大野智并不在下面围观的人群里——他的恋人工作最近非常地忙。可是他知道恋人家里的电视设定了所有政治新闻节目的录画，于是他对着黑漆漆的镜头微笑了一下。山田在下面比了一个OK的手势，他打开了麦克风的开关，挺起了胸膛，开始了他这一轮选举的第一次街头演讲。  
在离此处不太远的高层写字楼的广告事务所里，设计总监大野智从行销主管田野的手里接过新case的委托资料，投身到新一轮的鏖战里。  
一切，为了明天。


End file.
